


Outcasts

by Zoembiew



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoembiew/pseuds/Zoembiew
Summary: Being an outcast sometimes makes people desperate.Basically a story of complicated stuff and fluff featuring Jonathan and Evan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, kind humans.  
> Allow me to present my first fic in this fandom with modesty (and anxiety but yea, let’s skip over that)  
> Feedback would be met with much appreciation, and comments would surely gladden this humble creature’s soul.

_Rejection_ – if he were to write his own dictionary, he’d define it as the ‘worst thing ever’.

Evan looked down at his phone, ignoring the presence of his classmate standing in front of his desk– whoever that was, he already knows what they want.

After all, who wouldn’t enjoy poking fun at a failed experiment?

Back in his old school, nobody seemed to mind him much; failed experiments were common there. He _did_ get some odd looks - being half an owl and all - but that didn’t really affect him. He had the best group of friends by his side, so everyone could go fuck themselves for all he cares.

Opening the group chat and looking through old messages, he sighed. He really misses them. Changing schools on his first year of high school sucked hard, but he wouldn’t dare tell that to his parents– it wasn’t like they were given much of choice either. This school is shitty, but it’s also cheap enough for his dad’s convenience. Not that his parents weren’t the most precious people in the world, after all, they took in a ridiculous combination like him out of all of the other less absurd failed experiments they could’ve adopted instead.

The thing is, they weren’t rich– and although they weren’t exactly poor either, earning cash was quite hard. That multiplied in the last few months, which is the reason he’s in this school right now.

The first week went absolutely horrible– the news spread over the whole school in less than a day. Even the teachers didn’t attempt to hide their stares. It made him sick, the feeling of isolation was eating him up.

He can hear the hushed whispers, the mocking comments, the giggles.

He wishes he could block it all away.

He never asked for this. Hell, he’d give everything away to change this stupid owl head. He _hated_ it. Why can’t people understand that?

He was a normal human being. He felt like a normal human being. He acted like a normal human being.

He wished he looked like a normal human being.

_He doesn’t know if he could survive another week of this torture._

“Hey.”

There it is, exactly what he anticipated. He knew someone would eventually confront him– if he wasn’t already the joke of the school, he’ll surely be in a few minutes.

“Evan, right?”

_Maybe if he ignores the guy.._

“Uh, a-am I wrong..? I thought that was your name– Sorry, I d-didn’t attend the first week.” The guy started rambling, his words turning into a jumble. Evan could see him making vague gestures in his peripheral vision.

_Huh, guess he was wrong. The guy sounded nervous– maybe he’s here to hand him a paper from the teacher or something..?_

Without looking up, he decided to give the poor guy an answer. “Yeah, I’m Evan.”

The other paused, before pulling a seat and sitting in front of Evan, crossing his arms on the table and forcing his way into his sight.

The first thing Evan noticed about the guy was his soft, light blue orbs that looked like they’d glow in the dark. Staring into them, even for a moment, gave him an indescribable, unsettling feeling– or maybe it weren’t just the orbs.. It was the guy’s general aura.

Shifting his attention back and away from whatever the heck that was, he noticed the guy staring back at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“So you _were_ ignoring me!”

“Sorry, I was busy with my phone.”

“That’s what they all say, but you could’ve just kindly asked me to fuck off if you wanted to.” The frown on the other’s face slowly turned into a pout, before completely reversing into a big smile. “But anyways, you’re new to this school, right?”

The comment caught him off guard, but seeing as the other changed the topic quickly, he decided to go with the flow. “Yeah.”

The guy started talking about a bunch of different, random stuff. Evan honestly had a hard time keeping up. By the time recess was almost over, his patience was starting to run out.

And it seems like staring at this guy isn’t going to get the idea across.

“Uh.. just asking but, do you have something against your phone? I’m sitting on the edge of my seat here just looking at how close you are to breaking it.”

Realizing how hard he was pressing on the screen, Evan slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed heavily, immediately cutting the other off when he noticed the guy opening his mouth to continue his ramble.

“Just– what do you want?”

The guy quieted, looking confused and surprised by the question. He took a moment, giving the floor a quick glance before responding.

“Well, I would say that I want to be friends with you– but that would make me sound lame and sappy. Luke told me I should make incon– uh, _in-con-se-quen-tial... inconsequential_ conversations with someone first to be friends with them– so just, let me do that, okay?”

Despite the millions of questions that plugged Evan’s mind, he couldn’t voice any of them. Instead, the only thing that escaped his mouth was a loud laugh.

And he can’t really pinpoint what exactly made him cackle up like that.

Nevertheless, the other’s face brightened up at his laugh.

“I’m Jonathan.” The guy– _Jonathan_ , said, beaming as he extended a hand towards him.

Evan took it, a smile of his own tugging on his lips.

“Nice to meet you, Jonathan. And yes, I accept your request of being my friend– but I’m not going to tell you that either. Now go back to whatever you were talking about a minute ago.”

“I knew you weren’t listening! I honestly don’t remember what I was talking about– I was just trying to fill in the silence, ‘cause you weren’t talking.”

“Well.. It didn’t seem like anyone here is willing to have anything to do with me, so I was kind of suspicious of why someone suddenly decided to talk to me.”

“Why?”

_Why...?_

It was a simple question, but Evan found himself speechless. The fact that the other asked him that with genuine puzzlement coloring his features didn’t help either.

The answer was so clear, wasn’t it?

“Because of.. _this?_ ” Gesturing at his face, he waited patiently to see the other’s reaction, only to find him frowning in confusion.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s not normal?”

The frown deepened.

“I think it’s cool?”

“Oh.. Thank you..?”

“You’re welcome?”

“You really think it’s cool?”

“Yeah– you’re, like.. like, Batman? Except Owlman?”

“I totally get what you’re trying to say.”

“I’m not good at licking others about my thoughts.”

“I’m guessing you meant _giving tongue to your thoughts_ , and yeah, I can see that.”

There was a beat of silence, before both of them started laughing.

The bell rang, signaling that recess was over. Evan watched his newfound friend go back to his seat– which, funnily enough, was right in front of him.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

  
Time flew by quickly, and before Evan knew it, he was packing his stuff to go home. Jonathan had slept through the whole day– getting caught a couple of times, but that only seemed to keep him awake for a few minutes before he went right back to sleep.

Pulling his bag over his shoulder, he walked over to the sleeping guy’s desk.

“Hey, Jonathan, wake up.” He said, his hands pausing halfway as the other woke up from his voice alone. Watching the other yawn and stretch his arms, he rose an eyebrow. “So you’re a slacking kind of guy?”

“Huh..? No.. I’m just tired. Still having trouble fixing my sleeping schedule.”

“Good, ‘cause I don’t want the teachers to think badly of me if I start hanging out with you.”

“Already getting cocky?”

“You gave me the chance to. I’m cool, aren’t I?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Evan smiled triumphantly at the other’s pout, before looking at his watch. “Guess I’ll have to get going now, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

Taking one last glance at his friend before stepping out of the classroom, he was surprised to find him snoozing out on his desk already.

Tired, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

_Drop, jolt up, slowly slipping.. Drop, jolt up, slowly slipping.._

That was the pattern Jonathan’s head was following throughout the first few classes.

Resting his cheek on his hand, Evan smiled in sympathy at the poor attempts his friend was making to stay awake. He found it amusing how hard the other was actually trying to fight off the sleepiness, despite being clearly exhausted.

What was more impressive though, is that it continued like that right until recess. The moment the bell rang, Jonathan almost jumped out of his seat, turning to face Evan with an easygoing grin.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Evan began, beating the other to it. “No luck fixing your sleep schedule?”

“Oh, leave me alone– I can’t fix it in a day.”

“Well, I can see some improvement; I’ll give you that. The way you were trying so hard, you earned my respect, man.”

“Wow, we just became friends and you’re already being a sarcastic prick.”

“Having regrets?”

“Nah, I already have a few jerks in my ‘friends’ circle. Speaking of friends– let’s get going! I want you to meet someone– or _someones_.. Or some friends, more than one, yeah.”

Evan was about to retort, but paused when he processed what the other said.

Friends...?

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the other again– specially when the other looked so eager. The way he was gesturing for him to follow.. Was he really oblivious to the way other people were looking at him? Or was he purposely acting ignorant to lead him into a trap..?

Sensing his hesitation, Jonathan grabbed his hands, dragging him along as he walked cheerfully.

“C’mon! Just a second ago you were being cheeky and now you’re suddenly shy? Don’t worry– they’re good people, I promise!”

_Guess there’s only one way to find out.._

  
“So yer sayin’ this is yer new friend?”

Evan wanted to facepalm at his silly suspicions. _He expected Jonathan to bring him to a group of thugs that’d humiliate him in front of the whole school or something._ Except it was the complete opposite; he was dragged to a group of three that was sitting in an isolated place far from other students’ stares. And honestly? Just looking at them is enough to tell Evan how pacifist they are.

“Yup.” Jonathan said, beaming with pride. _Pride_ , Evan repeated in his mind, and the urge to facepalm himself was making his hands itch.

“And ye ditched us yesterday ‘cuz ye were busy befriendin’ him?”

“Yup.”

“Those are the _someones_ you wanted to introduce me to?”

“Shut up.” Jonathan said, giving him a light bump on the shoulder. “And yes– now do the introductions yourselves, and stop giving me these looks!”

The three guys shifted their attention from Jonathan to him, making Evan a little nervous. They seemed to analyze him silently, or _judge_ him silently.. Okay, this is awkward.

“You guys aren’t even blinking. Oh god the tension is real.”

“Ye shut up Del. My name’s David. Nice to meet ye, Evan.” The guy with the bulkier body said, offering him a clumsy smile. He never knew anyone could manage to smile like that, but this guy did– and it made Evan immediately relax with the friendliness it radiated.

“Don’t let his appearance fool you, this guy’s a genius!”

“I don’t know if yer complimentin’ me or criticizin’ but thanks.”

“And I’m Joe, I’m a part of the football team!” The one that Evan guessed was a few years younger than the rest of them said, still hugging Jonathan. The boy had immediately launched himself at his friend the moment he saw him.

“He‘s the best football player I’ve ever seent– you should see him playing!”

“Nooo, he’s just exaggerating. Don’t mind him.” Joe chuckled, finally letting go of the other.

The last guy looked too shy to talk, slightly panicking when he realized it was his turn to introduce himself.

“I-I’m Ryan..”

“Ohm’s a year older than us– and probably the most mature of us. So you probably should go to him for advice, ‘cause the rest of us kinda suck at that.” Jonathan added, making the mentioned guy blush, smiling meekly.

“Why do you call him Ohm?”

“We all have some sort of nicknames we call each other in. Ryan’s Ohm, Joe’s Squirrel, David’s Nogla, and I’m Delirious.”

“Why Delirious?”

“Because I’m delirious out of my mind!”

“Oh, well, not gonna question that.” Evan shrugged, watching as Jonathan took a seat on the floor, Joe sitting beside him. “Do I have to start calling you that, too?”

“Well, not really. Delirious likes to call us all by our nicknames, but we usually just call each other by whichever rolls on our tongues first.”

“Cool. Any other group rules I need to know?”

“Nope– I’m thinking of adding ‘no making fun of me’ as a new rule though.”

“Yeah, but I’ll probably break it a lot.”

“Alright boys.” David clasped his hands together, earning a grumble from Jonathan. “Ye got any good food to share with?”

The group began chatting about different kinds of stuff they did in the vacation, laughing occasionally. The peaceful atmosphere surrounding them reminded Evan of that of his old group’s, making him smile subconsciously. There’s no hostility here, even Ryan seemed to quickly warm up to him.

Diverting his attention from the conversation between David and Joe, Evan nudged Jonathan. “What did _you_ do in the vacation?”

The others quietened down, making Evan both confused and alarmed. Did he say something he wasn’t supposed to..?

Jonathan didn’t seem fazed by it, though.

“Slouched around, slept, played video games– Do you play video games?”

“Is that even a question? Of course I do.”

“Wanna play together sometime?”

“Sure..” Evan glanced around at the others, still wondering why they got silent.

“Fun fact: we usually use our nicknames when playing online.”

“I usually use ‘Vanoss’ as my username.”

“Let’s make that your nickname, then!” Jonathan stood up, happy with his idea. “Vanoss– it suits you.”

“You’re not gonna ask me for permission first? Alright.”

“That‘s how it went with all of us, now it’s ye.”

“Not very comforting, but I’ll go with it.” Evan said, chuckling. Right after he said that, Ryan’s watch gave a faint beeping sound.

“Guys– now!”

Evan looked with confusion as the other four covered their ears, Jonathan shaking his head at him with a badly-suppressed sympathetic smile.

He was caught off guard as the recess’ bell went off right above his head.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“I can’t hear you, I’m deaf.”

“I’m really so sorry!!” Jonathan managed to say between laughs, barely keeping up with Evan as they headed to their class. “That look on your face was priceless, though!”

“Sure it was.” Evan rolled his eyes with a smile. He himself couldn’t find it in himself to be angry; that indeed, was hilarious.

_But oh if he wasn’t going to get his revenge.._

Noticing Jonathan halting beside him, he stopped to follow the other’s gaze, only for it to fall on an intimidating-looking guy. _Uh oh._

“Yo bitch.”

“Yo pussy. Who’s the new guy?”

“Evan, my new friend!”

“Gay.” The guy walked pass them, not minding Jonathan giving him the finger.

“Who’s that?”

“Tyler– or Wildcat.”

“He gets a nickname too?”

“Yup, he’s my friend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! He’s like the guy you see in movies that acts all thuggish and is mean to everyone but secretly feeds street cats and shelters them from the rain with his jacket.”

“You watch way too many movies.”

“Maybe, but he’s a good guy.”

“Point noted. I’ll keep that in mind next time I avoid him.” Arriving to their class, Evan watched as his friend made his way to his desk and... passed out.

Guess he’ll have to get used to that.

  
“Wait!!”

Evan looked behind him, surprised to find Jonathan making his way out of the school’s front gates and towards him. “I thought you were sleeping?”

“I don’t plan on camping in school today.” Jonathan said, out of breath. He reached into his bag, pulling out his phone. “Besides– we haven’t exchanged numbers yet! I want to add you to the group, too.”

“You ran all the way here just for that?”

“Yeah?”

Evan sighed, taking out his phone as well. He still didn’t get why the other was so excited about this friendship thing, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him happy as well.

As they exchanged, he noticed how a couple of students were staring and pointing at him. He tried to ignore them as best as he could, but a certain comment struck his nerves.

“God, that _thing_ looks so disturbing.”

_Thing._

A hand grabbing his and dragging him away broke the train of thoughts that had begun clouding his mind.

“I can’t talk to you with all of these noisy people around! C’mon, let’s go somewhere else.”

Evan just nodded.

They kept walking until Jonathan decided it was far enough, letting go of him and swinging around with a cross look on his face.

“I hate when people do that!”

“Do what? Be insensitive?”

“No, they’re not being insensitive. They’re just a bunch of fuckers.”

“Oh..?"

“Insensitive means they’re something wrong with you and they’re not decent enough to avoid talking about it. Fuckers mean there’s something wrong with them and their fucked up attitudes. So fuck them!” Jonathan threw his hands in the air, before dropping them and slumping against the wall.

Evan rose his eyebrows, somehow flattered by the way the other was getting upset for him.

“What’s wrong with owls? I think they’re cool. Did you know that owls are a sign of victory?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You know, I don’t feel so bad anymore.” Evan said, with a chuckle, feeling the heat of his frustration cool down. Jonathan didn’t look so convinced, but something seemed to hit him as he suddenly flashed a big, bright smile.

“Alrighty.”

“Well, I need to get going before my parents start worrying. See you tomorrow?”

“Yup, catch you later!”

_He kind of liked that smile._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my huge delay for some unexcused reasons.
> 
> Unless being a big lazy ass is a valid reason, that is.

Hitting his alarm right before it goes off, Evan picked up his charging phone, already dressed up and ready for school.

Figuring out he’s got some time to waste, he decided to scroll up through the chat he got added to yesterday, smiling to himself as he reread the messages.

** |Dingly Dongs| **

[ **Delirious** added **Vanoss** to **Dingly Dongs** ]

**Delirious** \- Look who I brought here!!

**Vanoss** \- hoo?

**Nogla** \- welcome pal

**Ohm** \- Welcome Evan!

**Squirrel** \- Welcome!!

**Cartoonz** \- Who why where how when Jon why don’t I know about this?

**Delirious** \- It’s not 8pm yet :P

**Squirrel** \- 11 minutes left you’ve gotta start writing

**Nogla** \- lmao ye met him yesterday del ye should’ve included him in yesterday’s daily report

**Delirious** \- Shhhhhh

**Vanoss** \- hello?

**Cartoonz** \- Hello, I’m Jon’s dad. Was Jon nice to you?

**Vanoss** \- yea he’s a good guy

**Cartoonz** \- Credits to me I raised him myself

**Delirious** \- Damn right you did you taught me how to say fuck and kick ass

**Cartoonz** \- That’s my boi

**Nogla** \- btw evan he’s not really his father

**Vanoss** \- wow they sound so in sync I couldn’t tell

**Delirious** \- Evan meet Luke: my dad, mom, big bro and best friend!

**Vanoss** \- hello Jon’s dad, mom, etc

**Cartoonz** \- Just call me Luke

**Cartoonz** \- Nice talkin to you ya rowdy bastards, but I gtg

**Cartoonz** \- And Jon, you better write your reports legitimately or I’ma ride the first plane I see and come get your ass

**Delirious** \- Roger!

**Cartoonz** \- Actually, all of you go to sleep no more chatting 

**Cartoonz** \- And if I catch any of you online you’re in trouble

**Vanoss** \- scary

**Cartoonz** \- It’s called harsh love, now begone from my sight

**Nogla** \- okie, goodnight guys

**Ohm** \- Goodnight!

**Squirrel** \- <3

**Delirious** \- Have sweet dreams filled with pineapple on pizza!

**Vanoss** \- that doesn’t sound very sweet

**Cartoonz** \- Just go to sleep you two

**Delirious** \- *  ⁎ ⁺ ˳ ✧༚

**Vanoss** \- night

Unplugging his phone and slipping it into his pocket, Evan headed downstairs to get his breakfast. Neither of his parents were awake at the moment, so he settled with a bowl of cereal. 

The silence was peaceful, until he heard two pings from his phone.

**Brock** \- Glad to hear you’re making new friends, let’s all hang out sometime!

**Brian** \- I bet they’re not as fun as we are

Grinning, Evan messaged his friends back, burning time as he crunched his food.

Whatever the teacher was talking about, Evan barely paid any attention to it – Jonathan was absent.

It wasn’t a worrying thought as much as it was disappointing; he had been looking forward to hang out with the guy, waking up before his alarm in his excitement. It didn’t help that the day was progressing slowly too, making him briefly wonder if it was actually doing that just to spite him further.

When the recess’ bell rang, Evan felt a bit awkward walking to the group’s meeting spot alone, specially since other students seemed to enjoy staring him down. 

On his way there, he noticed there was a ruckus going on for some reason, and whatever its attraction is was surrounded by a handful of students blocking Evan’s view. Not helping his curiosity, he decided to sneak a peak.

...

_Jonathan?_

_What is he..? And why the...?_

His friend immediately noticed him, heading his way with a big grin plastered on his face.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Might as well do that– what  _the_ fuck are you doing?”

“Wearing my personality!” The other placed his hands on his hips, puffing his chest in pride. 

“Really? Clown face paint?”

“I know it looks good on me, and you’re smiling!”

“Maybe I am, and I’ll admit it suits your goofy personality.”

“I’m walking around with this on all day and you can’t stop me.”

“Wasn’t planning to. Were you late because of that?”

“Well, I didn’t have face paint, and I didn’t know how to face paint.” Jonathan smiled sheepishly, making Evan snort. The smirk was quickly wiped away from his face once he became aware of the group of students gathering around them.

“Oh, so you’re hanging out with the weirdo?” A guy whose face particularly screamed trouble said, addressing his friend. Evan already didn’t like him.

“Can’t tell which one of us you’re talking to.” Jonathan said, with a smug smile on, much to the other’s amusement.

“Fair enough. I’m Chris, by the way.” The guy nodded his way.

“Evan.” He decided to answer, curtly.

“Heard your name being passed around a couple of times, nice to finally get to meet you in person. See you around.” The students tagging alongside the guy snickered as they walked away, leaving him and Jonathan alone. His friend immediately turned to him with a chuckle.

“That’s Chris, the sass ass piss. Don’t tell anyone but I like to call him that.”

And Evan cackled.

To say the others were surprised was an understatement; Joe burst out laughing, David shook his head and sighed while Ryan gave Jonathan a good lecture about that being not allowed in school – only for the other to decide he’s going to wear that everyday from now on.

Everyone seemed to either giggle or give odd stares at the sight of Jonathan’s smiley face as they walked by, his friend not looking bothered at all by the attention. Some students actually came up and asked him why he was wearing that, to which the other just merely answered with a shrug.

“Okay everyone, back to your– what in the... Jonathan?” Evan hid his snicker behind his hand as the teacher gave his friend a dumbfounded look, the other looking so happy to be called out. “Why are.. ugh, you know what? Forget it. Let’s get into today’s lesson.” The teacher said, running his hand across his face.

That’s how the day passed by: The reaction of every teacher that would walk into the classroom and look at Jonathan sent the students laughing – And although  _some_ of them tried to be strict and chastise him, they  _all_ gave up rather quickly.

“You haven’t slept in class at all today.”

“And risk my masterpiece smudging? Hell no!” Waiting at the school’s front gates for Joe, another student approached his friend yet again.

“Dude, the whole school is talking about you.”

“Want my autograph?”

“Sure, sign here.” Evan watched as Jonathan drew a dick on the guy’s hand.

“So you’re the talk of the school now, huh?” He said, when the guy walked away.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“What did you do?”

“That’s a hard question.”

“Huh.”

“Hey! Guys, um..” Joe walked up to them, exhaling deeply. “We might have to cancel our plans today.”

“What? Why?”

“My teacher called my parents earlier and, uh.. They’re not happy.”

“Damn, are you gonna be alright?” Evan asked, giving the other a concerned look.

“Yeah, it’s nothing huge– I’m just in a bit of trouble..”

“Aw man.” Jonathan rubbed the younger’s arm comfortingly. “It’s okay, we can play online. You still got that Xbox I smuggled into your room?”

“Yup.” Joe laughed, brightening up. “I guess being grounded isn’t much of a punishment anymore.”

“Four o’clock.” With a pat on the shoulder, Jonathan waved him goodbye. Evan gave his friend a look, which he chuckled at.

“I’m not a bad influence I swear.”

“Oh yeah, totally.”

“I’ll message you when we get online, and you better be there– See ya later!”

“Alligator.”

“Are you going to join the music club?”

Evan sat down on his bed and hummed, making Marcel on the other end sigh.

“Dude, you gotta join the music club– You have so fucking much talent to let go to waste!”

“I don’t like the pressure it puts on me.” He replied, honestly. “Not to mention, this school’s rules system is, to put it simply, complete shit. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll look for another way to pick up with music eventually. I’m still settling here.”

“This whole moving thing was just, out of the blue.. We really miss you, man. We gotta go hang out somewhere once you’re all ready and settled in.”

“Definitely.”

“Alright. Oh, huh? Wha– OKAY! JESUS, I’M COMING.”

“Whoa there, I guess that’s my cue to end this call.” And with that, he hung up. Throwing his phone to the side, he closed his eyes and laid down, replaying today’s events in his mind. It sure was fun, but he couldn’t help his habit of overthinking things.

He let his thoughts swim around Jonathan. His weird, random but confident behavior. His relationship with everyone. His questionable actions. It had barely been three days since he met the guy and he could already tell he was in for a blast of a year. The aura around the guy no longer unsettled him as much as it triggered his curiosity.

It was  _intriguing_. He can feel the excitement flowing in his blood.

_It feels like a game he wants to play._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna take a moment to thank every sweet person that left a comment on my fic, it really helps my motivation and makes my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh my fics are the kind you should probably get a bag of chips before reading.

That wonderful feeling of having a partner in crime.

School didn’t seem as dark anymore. In fact, Evan had started to look forward to it every night.

Trouble always seemed to lurk around the corner, though. He knew which guys to stay away from, but the thing is, it was hard to avoid them - Specially since they seemed to purposely approach him from time to time. Luckily, Jonathan was always there to defuse everything and pull him away.

There was even this one time where they really got on his nerves, and he was pretty sure it showed on his face with the looks he was given by Ohm and Squirrel.

“Ignore them. We’ll see who’s gonna mock who when we get to sit on Santa’s lap and they don’t!” Jonathan had said, expression serious.

“Santa’s _what?_ What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You’ll see on Christmas!”

Feeling a hand patting his shoulder, he looked back at David who was shaking his head with a hopeless smile. “Trust meh when I say, ye don’t wanna know.”

He took his words for it.

It was always like that. There was rarely a day where Jonathan would let anyone affect him, and even when they did, it wasn’t long before his spirits were lifted by the other again. He would go too far just to ensure Evan wasn’t feeling bad anymore.

It was strange, in a way, but there were a lot of stranger things about the guy to worry about. 

Evan had always been an observant person. Beside the obvious stuff, there were a lot of small unusual things about Jonathan that would go unnoticed by most - Like how he doesn’t eat at all during school, how his expression turns blank when he thinks no one’s looking, and how he dodges particular topics.

As much as Evan liked to play detective, he couldn’t really get a grip on a logical explanation for his friend’s actions. The other was quite unpredictable to say the least.

He thought he had caught a lead once, entering an empty class to Jonathan shutting his bag quickly and turning to face him with a panicked look on his face. The air got tense as he tried to get the other to show him whatever he was hiding in the bag.

Turned out to be a teddy bear.

And now this.

A piece of paper on his desk that said _**‘Meet @ roof :D’**_ with a potato.

“We’re skipping history?”

“Yes, but this is important.” Jonathan said, tapping the spot beside him repeatedly, urging Evan to come over, to which the canadian did with a sigh.

“It better be, I need my good reputation.”

“It is!” Jonathan insisted, sticking his bottom lip out.

“I can’t really take you seriously with that face.”

“Okay, I was getting bored. The fuck is a _poly-toby row’s tortillan re-gem_ anyway?”

“Well, pronouncing it that way, I don’t know either.”

“So! I have a really very super good idea.”

“And that really very super good idea is..?”

“We skip this period and talk about life.” Evan sighed deeply, standing back up as Jonathan clung onto his shirt. “Come onnnnnnnn!”

“As much as I hate it, I need to focus on my studies, Delirious. I have a certain criteria I need to meet.”

“Because you’re an owl? You’re a symbol of wisdom, man. Fuck studies!” Evan snorted and quietened at that, letting a comfortable silence settled between them as he stood there, gazing at nothing in particular.

This happened a lot, he noted, when he’s alone with Jonathan. Moments like these, where time slows down, and they just sit there, as if it was a short break to give his mind some time to relax.

A couple of minutes passed before the black-haired guy hopped on his feet, looking down at the school’s yard. Something seemed to grab his attention, before he beamed. “Check this out– Squirrel’s kicking the ball like a badass!”

Evan walked over to see for himself, peering down. A harsh sensation caught him off guard, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. He didn’t understand what exactly happened, but before he knew it, Jonathan was in front of him, rubbing his tense shoulders and whispering reassurances to him.

Trying to process why in the world did he just have a panic attack, his mind flashed a bunch of dark, unwanted memories. Something about the scientists.. Something about adapting.. About being pushed off..

A sharp shiver was sent down his spine. Heights. He can’t stand looking down from heights.

“H-hey..” A softened voice called, Evan recognized it as his friend’s, making him look up into deep blues, evidently clouded with worry. The other was having a hard time keeping his composure. “It’s alright.. I-it’s okay.. Here– listen to this.” Earphones was shoved into his ears as the other fiddled with his phone. Soon, relaxing music started playing.

It took some time, but with the hand constantly massaging his shoulder, Evan eventually calmed down.

“Y-you okay now?” Evan took one last deep breath. As the music halted, he realized how close Jonathan was sitting in front of him, knees touching and all. He didn’t say anything, kind of enjoying the comforting gesture.

“Do you want to talk about it..?”

Evan shook his head, but he had a hunch that the other already figured the whole thing out. He had to hold his laugh when his friend hesitantly opened his arms, asking him if he _‘Wanna hug?’_ and waiting for his response nervously. He decided to hug him out of pity.

“I didn’t know you were an affectionate guy.”

“I’m not, I’m just offering you comfort.”

“I feel like you needed that comfort more than me.”

“You were having a panic attack!”

“Yeah, and you were having a panic attack because of my panic attack.”

“Shut up you dick, and here I was trying to be nice.”

“Since when is being nice equal to being gay?”

“Fuck you!” Jonathan pushed away from the embrace, before breaking into a fit of giggles, Evan joining in.

The laughter eventually died out, and there was yet another one of those silent moments.

“..I’m planning on hanging out with my ol’ buddies today after school, wanna tag along?”

Jonathan gave a long hum. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Alright.” Evan stood up. “I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna head back to class before I get myself in trouble.” He was about to walk away when the other poked his shoe. “What now?”

“School’s over.”

“Oh.”

They decided to stop at a cafe before heading to Brock’s house. 

Despite Jonathan’s indifferent response earlier, the other was growing nervous with every step - Something Evan found quite amusing for a person with such a confident personality.

His friend didn’t address his struggle, though, so neither did he.

Standing on the porch, Evan gave Jonathan a quick scan before knocking on the door and entering - The familiar scent he was met with feeling more refreshing than ever.

“Hoodini has arrived.”

“HOODINI!!” Came the loud response, before he got crushed into a group hug.

“We haven’t seen you in ages you fucker!”

“We like, Skype twice a day.”

“Shut up and let us be dramatic.”

He chuckled at that, allowing himself to linger in the homeliness he missed for a while.

Breaking free from the hugs, he found Jonathan standing at the entrance awkwardly, looking like he didn’t want to interrupt their reunion. 

Evan gave Marcel a quick fist-bump before walking over to his friend and pulling him inside, putting him in the center of attention as the others noticed him, giving him varying looks of friendliness and hostility. Jonathan evidently shrunk under their stares, smiling sheepishly.

Brock seemed to attempt a greeting but Brian beat him to the punch, stepping up and studying the nervous guy’s overall look. Evan rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“Uh, hello..?” Jonathan tried, more confused than intimidated.

“Hello yerself.” Brian huffed, crossing his arms. “What’s with the face stuff? Ye tryna be funny?”

Evan decided to step in. “This is Jonathan, preferably called Delirious – the one I told you about.”

“The hero in shining makeup?”

“Yes, that one.” The canadian nodded in conformation, earning a soft nudge in the ribs. 

“Nice to meet you, Delirious.“ Brock offered, a kind smile on his face as he extended his hand. Jonathan returned it with a smile of his own, taking the hand as he noticeably eased up. “Evan told me a lot about you.”

“Are you Mooma Brock?” The unexpected question sent the others laughing, Brock’s face turning into one of shock, before shooting an exasperated look towards Evan.

“I take it that Evan told you about us as well.”

“Yes–“

“Can you guess who’s who?” Marcel piped in.

“You’re Marcel.”

“Of course because I’m black I stand out, huh?” 

“I can guess the white ones too!” And true to his words, Jonathan went on and guessed the others right, stopping on Scotty. “You’re.. FourZeroSeven?”

“Dats me, but my actual name is Scotty. I’m sorry if I sound awkward but I’m not really good with strangers.”

“It’s okay, I’m having an internal screeching syndrome myself.”

“A what?”

“Alright, now.” Brian said, earning everyone’s attention. He was still giving Jonathan a dirty look, but now accompanied with a strained, bitter smirk. “Since you’re new, allow me ta show you how things gets done in this house.“ He said, grabbing the confused guy’s arm and dragging him away, a snickering Lui right on their tail. “Please follow me.”

“Uh– um, am I being k-kidnapped?” Evan heard Jonathan ask, as he turned to face a defeated-looking Brock.

“Shouldn’t you go help him?”

“Nah, Brian’s just messing with him. He’ll be fine.” He sighed, flopping down onto the sofa. “Anything happened while I was gone?”

“Nothing much. How’s your new life?”

“Lazy and interesting. You thought I was a troublemaker, now all I have to do is lay back as Delirious gets the work done for me.” Pouring himself a drink, Evan sipped on it, missing the taste of the heavenly juice only Brock can make.

“Delirious this, Jonathan that. That’s all you’ve been talking about recently! What are you, in love?” Marcel asked incredulously, making Evan choke on his drink.

“The heck did that come from?” The canadian furrowed his eyebrows, holding a stare contest with the black guy.

“Anyways! I heard a new gossip!” Scotty interfered, getting between the two. Marcel rolled his eyes. “Haunted house, wanna check it out?”

“What haunted house?!” A blur of blue crossed Evan’s vision as Jonathan hopped over the sofa and onto the floor.

“Come back ‘ere ye sneaky son of a bitch!” Brian shouted, stomping his way towards them and making said son of a bitch hide behind Evan.

“I wanna hear about the haunted house!”

“This story isn’t just a gossip, though.” Lui appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, spooking the hell out of the others. “At midnight. I heard it, with my own ears. Something _is_ in that house.”

“No wayyy...” Marcel mumbled. “We’ve heard these stories before, and it’s always–“

“I wanna go! I wanna check it out!” Jonathan said, raising his hand in excitement. “I say we camp here until midnight and go together!”

“Who said ye have a say in this ye little shite?” Brian started, only to be silenced by Brock.

“Now, now.. Let’s calm down.”

“Ye saying we go, Brock?!”

“No–“

“But _mom_..”

“I honestly don’t want to go walking into rusty houses at midnight, but I don’t have it in me to stop you when you all look hyped up either.” Brock glanced at the hopeful looks he was getting. “You can go, but please be careful.”

“YAY!!”

“This is some fockin’ bullshit.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Brian. You too Marcel.” Evan sassed.

“I’m not a pussy, I’m going.” Marcel deadpanned.

“I’m not, this is stupid.”

“Please, Brian? You’re the most responsible out of all of them. I trust you to keep them out of trouble.”

“Fine, but only ‘cause I don’t trust this guy.” He pointed at Jonathan. “He looks like a psychopath. I don’t trust ‘im.”

“How about we play something to pass time? We’ve got a few hours.” Scotty suggested, raising a brow at Jonathan. “You good with Mario Kart?”

“Well, I’m not the best at it.”

“We’re playin’ it, then. Loser have ta drink a bottle of hot sauce.” Brian said, throwing a controller at him.

Jonathan fumbled with it before holding it firmly in his hands, turning to face Evan with furrowed eyebrows. “What did I do to make this guy hate my guts?”

“No idea, but it makes things entertaining for me, so whatever.”

“Okay, but if I die it’s your responsibility.”

“I’ll draw a homer on your grave.”


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

This fic is now abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Zoembiew on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zoembiew), [Tumblr](https://zoembiew.tumblr.com/) and Instagram if you wanna chat.


End file.
